


Dreams can Fly

by Paige_Milo



Category: Birds - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, and lotta m a g i c, and typing this idea out on my computer, fuck me for doing this, lotta hybrids, theirs gonna be birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Milo/pseuds/Paige_Milo
Summary: Basically, its about these hybrid birds giving dreams to the humans below them.





	

The beautiful falcon danced on the rainbow. Its colorful feathers fell from the sky as rain. Their sister followed them and started to sing to the people below. All the humans and animals looked up at the sky and saw their multicolored walkway into the Grant Maker.

The queen looked down with the two, having red and blue feathers, all different shades. Their eyes glowed a brilliant Cyan, glaring into the world below. All the children smiled and laughed at her, while the bigger humans stared monotone. The two falcons looked at the Queen and chirped at them, rubbing their faces against her wing. 

She smiled at her two chicks, stretching out her feathers to the ones bellow her. Wrapping them in her silk, she poked her beak at them on their forehead. The sun glittered her feathers, all glowing like an oven onto the beings around her.

A thundering call was sounded, as she looked at herself, and saw yellow feathers dance around her. Another falcon landed, next to the Queen, this time only a bit bigger than her.

The king had returned.

He looked down at his chicks, seeming to beam down at them. He stretched a wing towards his wife and laid his head on hers. Ruffling her feathers, she lets out a slow drawling purr at them. The chicks heard the call and decided to continue to dance and fly on the rainbow while they left the mates to do what they please.


End file.
